The Wedding
by Evil People's Underwear
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Draco and Hermione's wedding, simple and cute, just as it should be!


Draco and Hermione's wedding: 

"Oh, I may have faced Voldemort, but I don't think I've ever been more nervous than right now." fretted Hermione.

"Don't worry; just wait till the baby comes!"

It was a mean thing for Ginny Weasley to say really, considering that her friend was already on the verge of a mental break down, but she couldn't help it! It was her duty to freak her best friend out on her wedding day. Besides, she knew it would be fine, they were good for each other.

They were in a small room on the first floor of Hogwarts… It brought back so many memories.

That was partly the reason that they'd decided to get married there, in the crisp white winter snow… the grounds where the ceremony was going to be held looked gorgeous. Like a white blanket had permanently placed its self over the mountain-side.

"Ginny _don't!_!" said Hermione as Ginny stepped back a few places just in case.

"Now Hermione you don't want to ruin your dress… or mine for that matter!"

Hermione looked gorgeous. She sitting was in a flowing white gown, with sequins and glitter placed in swirls going round and round her corset. She had loose straps resting on her shoulders. These were also studded with sequins. She had her long opaque veil thrown back and her dress trailed behind her when she walked.

As for Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Lily Potter, well, they looked fabulous. They were all in blue and silver. Their dresses were a deep blue with silver high heels; silver dangly earrings and a silver hair pin each.

Harry and Ginny had got married three years before and since then had two children. One of which was Lily, only one and already a bridesmaid.

"Oooh! Ginny! What do I do?"

"Hermione, do you remember when you first realised that you were in love with Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. I was with you and it suddenly hit me..."

"And do you remember what you said to me?"

"I said, 'I love him, and if you ever tell him how much I love him, I'll kill you.'"

"And do you remember the feeling you got when you found out that he was standing right behind you when you said that?"

"It's hard to remember, I was pretty preoccupied from being snogged senseless by him..."

"Exactly! Hermione, that's the whole point! You love him and he loves you back, and there's nothing scary about that... although, at the time, Ron would've probably disagreed... Trust me. When I married Harry, the only thing that scared me was thinking about losing him."

Hermione sighed, and realised she was right. It may have been pure chance they got together, but she'd never want anything to happen to him now. But it was still her wedding day, and she wrung her hands, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

They started down towards the entrance. Luna was meeting them there, already in her dress and holding baby lily, whose startling red hair stood out next to Luna's shimmering blond.

'You really do look stunning Hermione, but be careful not to dazzle him too much, or the lockdazes will get him and that would really ruin your special day...' Luna commented in her normal tone, staring intently at Hermione, who chose to politely ignore the comment.

She flushed with gratitude, thankful her friends were there to help her to the ceremony. Once she'd be there she'd be fine. Cold with excitement, they walked hurriedly out of the castle, eager to get to the confinements of the warming spell, cats over the area and guests. In the distance they could see the people gathered, sitting on chairs and talking eagerly.

As they got closer, music started to play, and as the music played everyone stood up and tried not to turn round out of curiosity. But by the many gasps and… 'Oh. My. God's' which were heard; they had mainly failed.

They reached the top of the _long_ procession walkway. (They had a lot of people to invite, seeing as it was quite the event.) It was now cosy and warm, with a heat charm around the area to make sure that the gests didn't get cold.

She gathered herself together and felt her veil be picked up by her Bridesmaids.

This was it!

**Earlier on:**

"Oh God… oh God…oh-"

"Will you shut up and stay still!" Blaise said... well, almost shouted.

"I'm trying, but… oh for goodness sake! Look at me. I don't think that I've ever been this nervous. How the hell could you let a woman do this to me?" Draco said to his best man.

"Dude, shut up!"

Blaise was desperately trying to straighten Draco's tie. They were waiting at the alter. It was almost time and he was being ridiculous… Although, it _was_ quietly sweet to see that he did had some feelings and that he really did love her deep down there.

Suddenly the music has started…

"Oh G-"

"Oh will you shut... whoa!"

"What?" Draco whispered.

"Well let's just say I don't blame you for marrying her! She looks good enough to…"

Draco _almost _punched him in the face. Luckily Blaise had seen the look in his friend's eyes before he came too close. Tiny mutterings had broken out and Mrs Granger, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Malfoy had all broken into audible tears.

I walked down the aisle and saw him turn.

She walked down the aisle and I turned.

I faced him and he practically checked me out!

She faced me and I couldn't help but check her out...

The priest started talking, but I didn't really hear him.

The priest started talking, but I didn't listen... I couldn't stop looking at her.

Time for vows…

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to go first?"

He took her hands and started the soppiest speech that he would ever make.

"Hermione… I don't really know what to say," he almost burst out laughing when he saw her face fall, "I love you and that's all I really know. And I promise to never let you go not till the day I die. And I promise when angles rip my face from this earth and ask me where my heart is… I'll say that you have it… and that's where it'll always be."

And with that he kissed her hand.

She had small tears in her eyes. In all honesty… he wondered how she hadn't sooner! But now it was her turn...

"Draco, I remember when I first met you," she almost burst out laughing when she saw his face fall, "I remember that you were the biggest git I've ever met… and in all honesty… you are still the biggest git I've met! But the point is that after this day, you'll be _my_ git. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Even from the very back of the seating, you could still hear Hagrid crying noisily along with all the women.

His steely grey eyes met hers and before the priest could get the words out, he'd taken her in his arms and kissed her. They kissed deeply and he hoped it said all that he couldn't say out loud, before Harry and Ron had started mutterings of 'Yeh, yeh, alright, get a room...'

Reluctantly, he let her go and even though he knew marrying Hermione Granger would've been the most unpredictable thing he'd ever done. He loved her, and walking down the aisle was like walking to a new life, hand in hand, with the last girl he'd have thought, and the first one he was going to think of every morning, for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone say fluff? Oh yeh... That was me! Fluff fluff fluff!**

(./_hjLO3myE9wI/SeusIX9Xd5I/AAAAAAAAA9k/SAvAPY0Dhco/s1600/Ella%2BBridals%2BWedding%2BGownsElla%2BBridals%2BWedding%)

-Hermione's wedding dress, if anyone wants it!


End file.
